


Something a Little Different

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Everyone, F/M, Non-Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Their relationship isn't...normal. But if it was, it wouldn't be theirs.





	

Two weeks after they have sex for the first time, Eva opens a door at a party, dragging some guy behind her, to find the room already occupied by Chris, pressing kisses to another girl's breasts. She looks at him for a sec, and he winks because he doesn't know what else to do. A smile breaks on Eva's face, and she turns around and tells her boy, "Let's find another room."

A week after that, she's back in his bed.

It goes on like that.

She'll go to the bathroom and a guy will be on his knees in front of him, Chris will walk into a party late to see Eva intertwined with a girl in the corner of the room, hands in each other's pockets. 

They get lunch together the day after finals.

Chris drops her off to her summer job in the morning and watches her wink at a guy she made out with.

Eskild sneaks her into a club and he's got a girl under each arm.

They're watching a movie together, curled up on the couch in her room, when he says "fuck it." in his head.

"I like being with you." He says out loud, "And not just in your bed."

She looks surprised.

"I like being with you too. Why?"

"I just...I don't think I can only be with you. In bed."

She sighs, and the sound manages to be both deep and gentle.

"Chris, you're not the only one who's fucked other people since we've started this."

"I know. But I feel like...usually people expect me to stop at some point."

She tilts her head, considering.

"Here's the thing." she begins, "When you had an ordinary girlfriend, you couldn't stay faithful. When I had an ordinary boyfriend, I gave up my entire world to be with him. Neither of those are healthy. And I think if suddenly we tried to be ordinary, we would fall into those same traps."

He thinks about that. She's right. She's smart, his Eva.

"So what do we do?" he asks.

"You said you didn't know if you could just be with me in bed. What about outside of it?"

"Outside of it...no. I don't want to eat kebabs with someone else. I don't want to do this, (and he gestures to the mountain of candy and the movie playing in front of them,) with anyone besides you."

"Me neither. So how about this. We keep doing what we're doing. Maybe we talk about it a little more? But we do what we want physically with whoever. But I'm the only one you take to the overlook, and you're the only one who's favorite granola bars are in the kitchen. And if one day, we want to change that, we talk about that too."

Chris kisses her, hard.

Eva giggles. "You know, I said we would talk more, you can't answer everything by kissing me."

"I think," he replies, "That you are right. And that you are sexy when you are right."

She laughs outright. "I'm sexy all of the time."

"You are."

* * *

When Chris and Eva get married, a year after she finishes University, Noora is her maid of honor and William is his best man.

They honeymoon for two weeks in Thailand, and if they each disappear for a night or two, it doesn't matter. They fly home together to the bench by the overlook and granola bars in the kitchen cabinet and laughter in every room.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much its a little scary, but I also can't picture them in and ordinary relationship, so voila! my solution! Normalize open relationships!


End file.
